Mornings
by IceyPassion
Summary: Arthur really doesn't like to be disturbed in the morning. Especially by a certain Spanish man... UkxSpain


Arthur Kirkland liked his mornings to be quiet and peaceful. He liked to enjoy his mornings with a cup of tea, while immersing himself in a novel, or finishing a piece of embroidery. Or at times, he would spend the mornings chatting to his fairy friends about everything and nothing. Those kinds of mornings made the perfect days.

The mornings Arthur didn't like were the ones that were interrupted. For example, he hated any calls from any of his brothers, as they were sure to end in a fight that would leave Arthur fuming for the rest of the day. He detested any visits from his obnoxious American 'cousin', and that French… thing. Above all, he definitely didn't want to be visited by _that guy_.

So when _that guy_ came smiling at his doorstep, Arthur promptly shut the door on his face.

"Huh? Arturo? Why did you close the door on my face?" came that annoying voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away, you idiot," growled Arthur, beginning to lock the door again.

"Oh, come on Arturo! Aren't we friends?"

"No. And my name is ARTHUR. Don't go changing it just because you can't pronounce it with that accent of yours!"

"But I don't complain when you completely ruin my name with your silly British accent."

"… You are definitely not getting in now."

"Wha-? Aw, sorry, mi amigo! I won't make fun of your accent again~ Just let me in, por favor! It looks like it's about to rain, and I'll get drenched if I stay out here!"

"Serves you right, you bloody git. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Er… I forgot where my house was, so I was wandering around all night, haha~"

"… What?" Arthur opened the door once again, and had a better look at the Spaniard. The behind the idiotic smile, Arthur could see the other was extremely worn. Probably stayed up the whole night; this town wasn't exactly the safest place to be when the sun went down. The Spaniard looked like he had won a fight, but he was still bruised. Not bleeding, at least.

"You opened up!" exclaimed Antonio happily. Arthur was expecting to be hugged off his feet, as usual, but the other was simply too tired. Antonio was leaning on the doorway, grinning up at the British man weakly.

… Well, he'd have to be heartless to not let the moron in.

Arthur grabbed Antonio's wrist, and pulled him into the house so suddenly that Antonio nearly fell over. He practically pushed the other into the couch before rushing out of the room. He quickly returned with fresh clothes, and shoved them onto Antonio's lap.

"Change," he commanded.

"… Huh?" was all Antonio could manage. His brain was taking a while to process, probably from the lack of sleep. Or maybe he was just really that dumb. He couldn't understand why

"Don't just say 'huh'. Change, and make yourself at least _presentable._"

Antonio blinked and nodded, still a bit confused, and started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Arthur left again, this time returning with food and water.

"Iain made this," said Arthur bluntly, as Antonio opened his mouth to protest. He shut it again, and grinned sheepishly, as Arthur glared at him. "Just eat after you get changed, moron."

The next few moments passed in silence, as Antonio finished getting changed, and began eating. Arthur had decided to read a book he randomly picked off the shelf, and sit on the opposite couch. He couldn't tell what it was about though; he wasn't paying attention to the words… But there was no way he was paying attention to that idiot either!

Eventually, Antonio finished his food, and yawned, no so discreetly. Arthur expected him to drop off to sleep now. Yet, for some reason, he stood up. Maybe he was looking for a bed.

"Bedroom's 3rd door on the right," informed Arthur.

"Don't care," mumbled Antonio, walking towards Arthur.

"… What the hell are you doing?" he asked, as the Spaniard plodded next to him on the couch. Antonio beamed at him sleepy, before moving his arms away, and laying his head down on the Briton's lap.

Arthur stared dumbfounded for a while, before screaming, "What the bloody hell? Get off!" But he made no attempt to push Antonio off. The Spaniard merely chuckled.

"Buenas noches, Arturo…"

"… It's morning, idiot."

And Arthur would never say it, but he thought this was the best way to spend your mornings.

**Author's Note: **... I decided to play with the Random Hetalia Pairing generator, and after completely disregarding the kink, I got EnglandxSpain... Well, I can't write pirate stories, so...

... Pfft I can't write, what am I talking about? 8D

Anyway, I hope you didn't think you wasted 5 minutes your life reading this 8D


End file.
